Big Brother Brasil Ninja
by Pinkuiro
Summary: São 29 concorrentes na casa... Quem será que vai ganhar? Agora leitores... As votações são com vocês! Faça sua escolha e boa sorte! ;D
1. Os concorrentes

_**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas Masashi Kishimoto me imprestou os personagens para fazerem essa minha grande peça! XD~**_

_**E aí genteeeee... Aposto que já deve ter umas mil fics do Naruto no Big Brother, mas me deu muita vontade de fazer uma... Bom, aí está o 1º Capítulo... Espero que gostem!**_

**_;D~_**

_**LUZES, CÂMERA E AÇÃO!**_

_

* * *

_

_**Big Brother Brasil ninja**_

_**Participantes:**_

_Naruto Uzumaki _

_Sasuke Uchiha _

_Sakura Haruno _

_Ino Yamanaka _

_Shikamaru Nara _

_Chouji Akamichi _

_Hinata Hyuuga _

_Kiba Inuzuka _

_Shino Aburame _

_Neji Hyuuga _

_Tenten _

_Rock Lee _

_Gaara _

_Temari _

_Kankurou _

_Itachi Uchiha _

_Hidan _

_Deidara _

_Sasori _

_Tobi _

_Pein _

_Konan_

_Zetsu _

_Kakuzo _

_Kisame _

_Orochimaru _

_Jirya _

_Tsunade _

_Sai_

_**Apresentadores:**_

_**Kakashi Hateke e Might Gai **_

_**Capítulo I – Os concorrentes**_

Era um dia bem chuvoso e havia muitas pessoas andando na rua com seus guardas chuvas e não muito longe dali havia um prédio enorme branco e muito novo, muitas pessoas que passavam ali reparavam no objeto enorme e se perguntavam o que um prédio tão lindo como aquele estava fazendo em uma pequena cidade (Rio de Janeiro ou São Paulo cidade pequena né? XD~). E sem que alguém percebesse logo no último andar do prédio um homem de cabelos prateados e com uma máscara no rosto que ninguém sabia o porque dele usar, estava olhando todo o pessoal passar lá em baixo:

- E aí Guy você já achou os participantes certos???

- Sim... Acabei de achar!

Disse um homem com um cabelo bem tigela preto e a coisa que todo mundo achava estranha era a sua enorme sombrancelha grossa. Estava mechendo no computador porque estava prourando os concorrentes:

- Posso ver quem você escolheu???

- Claro!

O homem de cabelos brancos se aproximou do computador e começou a ver a lista dos jovens que iriam participar na casa do Big Brother:

- Nossa Guy você só quis pegar pessoas famosas hein???

- A é??? Como quem???

Perguntou o parceiro não entendendo muito bem, o homem de cabelos prateados olhou com uma cara de: "Ele não sabe que os Uchihas e Hyuugas são famosos pelas suas empresas enormes?" Perguntou Kakashi olhando para o parceiro. Sim. Seu nome era Kakashi Hatake o maior apresentador de TV de mundo:

- Bom... Então vamos mandar as cartas e os E-mails.

Disse ele pegando o celular para ligar para as pessoas que trabalham no Big Brother e avisar quem foram os escolhidos.

_**1º, 2º e 3º Candidatos: Sasuke Uchiha (POV'S), Naruto Uzumaki e Itachi Uchiha**_

_Estava voltando do colégio quando de repente algo se agarra no meu pescoço dizendo:_

- Ei aí teme??? Já recebeu alguma carta daquele programa que nós resolvemos participar???

Perguntou um menino loiro de olhos bem azuis e com três riscos no rosto fazendo ele parcer um gato. O moreno olhou para ele com uma cara e disse:

- Eu lá vou saber Naruto... Eu nem faço questão de participar tanto dessa porcaria de programa.

_Mas que cara mais chato... Não vê que está me atrapalhando._

Depois de algumas horas Sasuke e Naruto chegam na casa dos Uchihas e logo quando Sasuke abre a porta da casa vê Itachi encostado na parede da escada e quando esse vê o irmão logo começa a dar risada já Sasuke nem liga e passa reto indo para a cozinha, já seu amigo:

- Por que está rindo Itachi-senpai???

_AI MEU DEUS O NARUTO É IDIOTA????? Ele não ve que Itachi faz isso de propósito???_

- Ah Naruto-chan... É que eu acabei de receber uma carta dizendo que eu vou participar daquele programa chamado Big Brother, é só isso...

- QUÊ!?! Então quer dizer que você já recebeu???

Perguntou Naruto com os olinhos brilhando._Já eu fiquei só olhando os dois paspalhos se divertirem então os dois olham para mim e perguntam:_

- E você nii-chan será que também recebeu?

_O Itachi deve estar aprontando alguma coisa também com aquela cara maléfica olhando para mim._

- Bom gente eu já vou indo vou ver se eu recebi também, Tchau para vocês!

- Graças a Deus aquele baka foi embora...

- Nossa que jeito de tratar o namoradinho nii-chan!

- Cala a boca Itachi...

_Começei a subir a escadas para meu quarto e enquato o retardado do meu irmão só ficou olhando, entrei em meu quarto e me sentei na cadeira que ficava no computador começei a girar um pouco ela quando eu vi algo em cima da minha cama, me aproximei dela e vi que era uma pequena carta que estava escrito: PARA: Sasuke Uchiha. E para minha curiosidade resolvi abri-la:_

_**Sasuke Uchiha ... Você está sendo convidado para fazer parte do Big Brother. Seja Bem Vindo! As regras estão na outra folha que veio com a carta, leia com muita atenção...**_

_Começei a ler as regras quando terminei saí de meus aposentos e fui para um outro quarto com a porta vermelha e com uma placa dizendo: "Entre sem autorização que eu te mato!". Entrei no quarto sem bater e disse:_

- Você acha que foi o único que recebeu essa carta Itachi...

- Então o Sasukemo recebeu também a carta! Que emoção...

- E fique sabendo que eu vou ganhar!

- Não... Quem vai ganhar sou eu!

_Disse ele com aquele olhar maléfico de novo e depois voltou a mecher na internet. Meu celular começa a tocar: "Quem será?". Pensei. Atendi meu celular e do outro lado da linha alguém gritando feito louco:_

- TEMEEE... EU CONSEGUIII...

- Parabéns Naruto eu também consegui!

_**4º e 5º Candidatas: Sakura Haruno (POV'S) e Ino Yamanaka**_

_Eu estava mechendo na internet e vendo meus E-mails, quando vejo que uma mensagem e entro na pasta para ver o recado que estava dizendo:_

_**Sakura Haruno... Você está sendo convidada para participar do Big Bem Vinda! As regras estão em baixo desta mensagem. Leia com muita tenção...**_

_Após ler aquilo chamei Ino para mais perto e está se aproximou leu a carta e começou a pular:_

- Nossa que emoção Sakura! Será que eu também fui aceita???

- Não sei... Vamos dar uma olhada nas suas mensagens!

_Eu disse dando uma piscadela para ela e entrando na página de E-mails dela e também achamos a mesma carta. Começamos a pular e a gritar:_

- Sakura e Ino parem de fazer bagunça aí em cima!

- Desculpa mãe!

_**6º, 7º, 8º e 9º Candidatos: Neji Hyuuga (POV'S), Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten e Rock Lee**_

_Eu estava treinando artes marcias com meu amigo e enquanto as meninas ficavam nos olhando e preparando o chá, quando um empregado veio com uma bandeja e está continha 4 cartas, chamei todos para mais perto e peguei a carta que continha meu nome e estava escrito:_

_**Neji Hyuuga... Você está sendo convidado para participar do Big Brother. Seja Bem Vindo! As regras estão na outra folha que veio com a carta. Leia com muita atenção...**_

_Depois de ler aquela carta olhei para minha prima que estava um pouco chocada com aquilo, ela não estava acreditando que foi aceita e aposto que ela estava muito feliz, também esse programa era o favorito dela e foi Hinata que me chamou para participar junto com ela:_

- Você está muito feliz né Hinata-sama?

_A minha prima olhou bem corada para mim, por que será que ela é tão tímida??? Eu sempre me peguntava, mas acho que nunca terei a resposta:_

- Claro! Estou muito...

- Hinata, Neji vocês também foram aceitos???

- Que vocês também???

- Tenten e Rock Lee vocês também se inscreveram para participar do programa???

- Sim! Eu amo esse programa...

- Eu também!

_Tenten e Rock Lee grandes amigos, nos conheçemos desde o jardim de infância, nossas mães são grandes amigas e Tenten é um ano mais velha que Hinata mas um dia ela veio aqui fazer um trabalho para a escola e acabou conhecendo Hinata que estava passando uns dias aqui em casa com a sua irmã Hanabi e elas se tornaram grandes amigas. E bem... Só Hinata sabe que eu tenho uma queda por Tenten, então vou me esforçar o máximo para não sair do programa tão cedo e continuar com os meus amigos até o fim._

_**10º e 11º Candidatos: Kiba Inuzuka e Shino Aburame (POV'S)**_

_Estava na casa de Kiba ouvindo pela miléssima vez as raças dos cachorros que ele conhecia, sempre quando venho aqui é a mesma coisa... Mas pelo menos tenho dois amigos verdadeiros perto de mim que são: Kiba e Hinata Hyuuga que é uma menina bem tímida da nossa sala e que não tem nenhum amigo porque acham que ela é muito metida, só porque seu pai é dono das empresas Hyuuga. Mas... Eles nem nunca tentaram falar com ela, então não sabem o que perdem... E eu sou da sala dela e do Kiba, como também sou vizinho do Kiba:_

- Kiba, Shino chegaram cartas para vocês!

_Cartas? Que cartas?_

- AH! Deve ser daquele programa que eu inscrevi o Shino e eu...

- O quê? Você me inscreveu sem minha atorização???

- Mas Shino... Eu não queria participar sozinho e eu sabia que você não ia aceitar...

_Tem hora que eu tenho vontade de matar o Kiba. Mas... Fazer o que né?_

- Tá bom Kiba... Mas da próxima vez me avisa!

- Eba! Da hora... Sabia que a Hinata também se inscreveu?

- Sério?

_Não estava acreditando naquilo, a Hinata também se inscreveu para participar do programa???_

- Shino... Vamos ligar para ela e ver se ela também foi aceita???

- Tudo bem...

_Kiba correu para dentro de sua casa para pegar o telefone e enquanto eu só o segui e naquele dia também descobrimos que Hinata foi aceita._

_**12º e 13º Candidatos: Shikamaru Nara (POV'S) e Chouji Akimichi**_

_Estava dormindo na sacada da frente de casa e de repente ouço alguém me chamar:_

_-_ Shikamaru, Shikamaruuu...

_-_ Que foi Chouji?

_Chouji era meu melhor amigo e na semana passada tinhamos nos inscrito para um programa e o garoto agora estava do meu lado na sacada e ele segurava duas cartas:_

_-_ Tó é sua carta, eu já vi o que tem na minha e eu fui aceito e você?

_Olhei para ele não entendo muito bem, mas depois saquei o que ele queria dizer, abri a minha carta e estava escrito:_

_**Shikamaru Nara... Você está sendo convidado para participar do Big Brother. Seja Bem Vindo! As regras estão na outra folha que veio com a carta. Leia com muita atenção...**_

_Olhei para Chouji e começei a rir._

- O que houve Shikamaru???

- Eu não acredito que fui aceito... E eu que sou muito preguiçoso...

- Bom... Pelo menos você foi aceito né???

- É... Eu fui e vamos prometer uma coisa... Não vamos perder nem pensar!

_**14º, 15º e 16º Candidatos: Gaara Do Deserto, Temari (POV'S) e Kankuro**_

_Quem diria... Sou a única aqui que festeja porque fomos aceitos no programa do Big Brother. Porque os meninos são tão chatos e pior eu sou a única menina da família, é nossa mãe morreu com uma doença muito forte e depois daquele dia os meninos mudaram completamente a personalidade. 1º - Gaara Nunca mais sorriu, é sério ele é o primeiro menino mais sério que já conheci e dá muito medo e 2º - Kankuro virou um deliquente, já isso eu não sei porque já perguntei várias vezes o porque dele agir assim, mas a única coisa que ele fala é: " Maninha tem um amigo meu lá do beco que quer te conheçer..." e claro dou um grande cascudo nele e depois disso sempre começamos uma grande discussão, papai e Gaara tem de separar nós porque se não é capaz de nós nos matarmos..._

- Temari... Não acha que já festejou demais?

- Gaarinhaaa... Então você percebeu minha alegria???

- Também você não para de falar que nós entramos no programa...

- É... Já ta enchendo o saco nee-san...

- Cala a boca Kankuro!

- Não calo vem calar!

_E acho como você já deve saber... começamos a brigar..._

_**17º, 18º, 19º e 20º**__**Candidatos: Deidara, Sasori, Tobi (POV'S) e Zetsu**_

_Tobi-chan ser um bom garoto, SOCORROOO... Alguém ajuda Tobi-chan!!!_

- Fica quieto Tobi! Não tá vendo que eu quero ver meus e-mails!

- Deidara para de amarrar o coitado com a corda e não tá vendo que tá sufocando o coitado!

- Ele que se dane... Passa aquele lenço ali Zetsu para calar a boca dele!

- Mas Tobi-chan ser bom garoto!!!

- Cala boca Tobi!

_Não sei por que... Mas Tobi-chan só tava curioso para ver os e-mails do Dei-chan..._

- Gente... Tenho uma novidade!

- O que foi Sasori?

- Eu vi na minha caixa de e-mails que eu fui aceito no Big Brother e vocês que também se inscreveram, foram aceitos?

- Eu não sei vou dar uma checada agora!

- Dá uma na minha também Deidara...

- Dãh uba mohaba ba binhã tambãm!

- O que o baka do Tobi disse?

- Zetsu tira o lenço da boca do coitado!

_Sasori-san eu te amooo..._

- Dá uma olhada na minha também!

- Dúvido que um baka como você foi aceito!

- Eu acho que ele foi...

- Agora fica quieto Zetsu!

- Eu fui aceito! Uhull...

- Parabéns Dei-chan!

- Agora eu... Também fui! Sugoi...

- Agora vamos ver o do baka... Aposto que só ele não foi aceito...

_Por que Dei-chan adora implicar com o Tobi-chan??? Tobi-chan ser um bom garoto!_

- EU NÃO ACREDITOOO...

- O que foi Deidara?

- Sasoriii... O baka do Tobi foi aceito também! Nós vamos ter de aturar ele lá!!!

Deidara e Sasori se abraçando , Tobi e Zetsu assustado com o gesto dos dois:

- Dei-chan estar bem?

- Sasori você tá legal?

Sasori e Deidara se desgrudão corados, olham para os amigos e falam em uníssimo:

- Estamos ótimos!

Tobi começa pular na cama de Deidara e caí em cima dos três:

- Weee... Fomos aceitos!

**21º e 22º Candidatos: Konan (POV'S) e Pein**

_Eu e Pein estavámos muito felizes por termos sido aceitos no nosso programa favorito e estavámos andando de mãos dadas no parque:_

- Konanzinhaaa... Fomos aceitos que felicidade!

- Sim amorzinhooo...

_Não vejo a hora de encontrar outro cara para me divertir em segredo, esse era meu segundo sonho quando era criança, encontrar um namorado e depois trair o coitado em segredo... Isso vai ser divertido!_

**23º, 24º e 25º Candidatos: Hidan, Kakuzo (POV'S) e Kisame**

_Dinheiro, Dinheiro, Dinheiro, Dinheiro, Dinheirooo..._

- Kakuzo! Pu** mer** você tá me ouvindo?

- Sim... Estou perfeitamente!

- Então você ouviu que Hidan disse que fomos aceitos no Big Brother Brasil!

- Sério? Aquele que quem vence ganha não sei quantos reais???

- Esse mesmo seu mer**!

_Dinheiro, Dinheiro, Dinheiro, Dinheiro, Dinheirooo..._

- Vamos cambada o que estamos esperando entre no carro agora!

- Mas... Kakuzo o Programa só começa daqui a uma semana...

- Cala boca seu Baka e entra loga nessa mer** de carro!

- Sim senhor...

_Dinheiro, Dinheiro, Dinheiro, Dinheiro, Dinheirooo..._

**26º, 27º e 28º Candidatos: Tsunade, Orochimaru e Jiraya (POV'S)**

_Nossaaa... Como a Tsunade tá sexy hoje!_

- Jiraya para de me olhar com essa cara maliciosa...

- Tsunade e Jiraya... Trouxe uma novidade para vocês!

- E para você é novidade?

- Não... Nem fazia tanta questão mas fazer o que?

- Não acreditooo... Fomos aceitos no programa do Big Brother! Nossa... Eu acho muito gato o apresentador Kakashi Hatake...

_Droga! Ela só pensa nesse boiola... Dava muita raiva quando eu e Orochimaru assistiamos o programa com ela, porque ela só gritava: - Kakashi lindo e gostoso eu te amo!_

- Você só pensa nesse baka hein?

- Tá com ciúme Jiraya?

- Cala boca vocês dois... Eu não to coisa nenhuma...

- Ah é...?

_Por que a Tsunade tá se aproximando? O que ela quer? Ela tá me abraçando?_

- Não fica com ciúmes não Jiraya... Eu gosto de você mas como amigo!

_Mas que seios fofinhos... Acho melhor ela parar com isso porque se não, perco o controle total..._

- Tsunade... Acho melhor você tomar cuidado com o Jiraya...

- Ué... Por que Orochimaru?

- Olha onde as mãos dele estão...

- JIRAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

_AI... Meu rostinho... Ele tá queimando..._

**29º Candidato: Sai (POV'S)**

_Sem idéia... Quero fazer algo... Já sei vou fazer um desenho... Voi lá no quintal de casa desenhar a varanda:_

- Sai-kun... Carta para você!

- Estou aqui...

_Olhei para aquele envelope branco com um símbolo que eu não conhecia e com curiosidade resolvi abri-lo e nele estava escrito:_

_**Sai... Você está sendo convidado para fazer parte do Big Brother. Seja Bem Vindo! As regras estão na outra folha que veio com a carta, leia com muita atenção...**_

- Fui aceito...

_Não queria ler as regras... Não estava interessado nisso... Agora só quero desenhar... Não sei se vou participar..._

Joguei a carta no chão.

_**Fim do 1º Capítulo...**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Aí está! E aí gostaram???_**

**_Por mim eu gostei muito de escrever essa 1º parte da Fic... Bom... Eu gostaria de fazer uma pergunta:_**

**_1º - Quais casais vocês gostariam que tivessem?_**

**_E vocês é que vão votar, para ver quem vai ser o vencedor tá? Então cada capítulo vocês vão poder votar para ver quem vai sair (Menos no 1º porque eles ainda vão se conhecer na casa)._**

**_PS: Quando vocês forem votar, eu deixarei vocês votarem até 10 dias e para decidir os casais é a mesma coisa! Mas vocês tem que escolherem 1º os casais até 10 dias viu... Começando por hoje, para quem ler!_**

**_Bom... Boa sorte para todos!_**

**_;D~_**


	2. AVISO! Casais escolhidos

_**Aviso**_

**Bom... Aqui estão os 9 casais escolhidos:**

**1º - Sasuke e Naruto **

**2º - Itachi e Hinata**

**3º - Konan e Pein (Konan só vai ficar uns 3 capítulos com o Tobi, mas é claro que ela vai ficar com o Pein! Não parem de ler só por causa disso... T-T)**

**4º - Sasori e Deidara**

**5º - Neji e Tenten**

**6º - Lee e Gaara**

**7º - Tsunade e Jiraya**

**8º - Shikamaru e Temari**

**9º - Kakuzo e Hidan**

**Esses foram os casais que ganharam!!! ^-^v**

**Mas... Teve duas personagens que houve empate... Então vou mandar os casais que ficaram com elas e então eu quero que vocês votem para ver com qual deles elas vão ficar:**

**- Sakura:**

**1º - Sakura e Ino**

**2º - Sakura e Zetsu**

**3º - Sakura e Sai**

**- Ino:**

**1º - Ino e Shino**

**2º - Ino e Kiba**

**3****º - Ino e Sakura**

**Então... Vocês escolhem com quais as duas devem ficar! Bom... Por mim... Eu acharia legal Sakura x Ino, porque pelo que eu vi nessa FIC só vai ter YAOI e seria engraçado um YURI né? Mas é só um palpite viu! ;D~**

**Bom... Depois da votação das duas... Aí eu começo a fazer a FIC tá! Desculpa a demora... Vão ser 10 dias também ta! ^-~**

**PS: Eu vou publicar os resultados delas no dia: 13/02/10, então VOTEM! XD~**

**Obrigada pelos votos!**

**Bjokinhas amorosas até...**

**o///**


	3. Dentro da casa!

_**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence... E o resto vocês já deve saber... XD~**_

_**Bom... Aqui está o segundo capítulo! Não sei se vocês vão gostar... Mas eu curti!**_

**_Tá bem engraçada... Mas eu acho que eu colquei muito ItaXHina... Mas não sei!_**

**_LUZES, CÂMERA E AÇÃO!_**

_

* * *

_

_**Aviso 2:**_

_**Casais ganhadores:**_

_**- Ino x Shino**_

_**- Sakura x Sai**_

_

* * *

_

_** Capítulo II – Dentro da casa**_

Passará uma semana e na frente da casa do Big Brother havia um bolo de pessoas. Dentro da casa havia duas pessoas verificando tudo, para ver se não haviam esquecido nada:

- Gai... Não esqueceu nada né?

- Claro que não Kakashi!

- Então vamos chamar os concorrentes logo...

* * *

**Sasuke POV'S**

_ Mas que lerdeza... Onde será que tá o idiota do apresentador?_

- Teme olha!!! Estão abrindo as portas!

- Aleluia...

* * *

No lado de fora todo mundo começou a olhar curioso para dentro da casa e depois de algum tempo, todos entraram e como todos eles viam no programa, foram direto para a sala principal da casa:

- Neji-nii-san... Quanta gente...

- Fique perto de mim Hinata-sama.

Depois de algum tempo alguns se acomodaram no sofá e os outros em bancos e depois ficaram esperando até o apresentador aparecer:

- Olá pessoas!

Todos encaram a televisão, até que alguém grita:

- Kakashi-sannnn... Sou sua fã!!!

- Cala boca Tsunade...

Após aquele pequeno imprevisto, todos voltaram a olhar a televisão:

- E então... Leram as regras nas cartas e E-mails que receberam?

Todos responderam sim, menos um que não estava nem aí para aquilo.

* * *

**Sai POV'S**

_Porque o chato do meu irmão teve que me colocar nessa coisa? E porque eu aceitei?_

Sem que Sai percebesse uma menina de cabelos rosa se aproxima dele e fala baixinho:

- Você não leu as regras?

Logo após vira a cara e finge que não ouviu, a garota fica olhando, mas depois se estressa e vira o rosto também, como se não tivesse visto ele.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

_Mas que cara idiota... Porque fui puxar papo..._

- Que emoção Sakura-chan... Estamos no Big Brother.

Falou Ino baixinho para a amiga e já essa dá um sorriso para ela e cochicha:

- É mesmo... E aí já viu alguém interessante?

Perguntou Sakura com um olhar malicioso para a amiga:

_Ino safada... Sempre quando ela entra em algum lugar começa a paquerar os meninos mais bonitos... Mas mesmo assim adoro ela!_

- Claro que já amiga!

- Quem?

- Olha aquele menino moreno de cabelos arrepiados sentado na ponta do sofá, ele é lindo! E aquele que está do lado dele com um rabo de cavalo baixo, aquele sim é um deus grego!

- Hum... Eu achei bonito aquele de cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes e com uma tatuagem estranha na testa e aquele de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis também...

- Também achei... Mas porque o rapaz de rabo de cavalo tá sempre olhando aquela menina de cabelos negros meio azulado?

- Tá com ciúmes?

- Nem morta!

* * *

**Itachi POV'S**

_Tem bastante gente interessante aqui... Principalmente aquela menina de cabelos negros azulados... Mas uma coisa que me chamou muito a minha atenção, foi seus olhos que parecem com a Lua..._

- Itachi-senpai o que você ta olhando?

- Nada Naruto...

_Como o namorado do meu irmão é irritante... E só para perguntar, por que aquela menina loira de rabo de cavalo alto ta sempre me olhando?_

* * *

Depois da longa apresentação de Kakashi e Gai, todos foram até o corredor da casa para pegarem suas bagagens:

- Teme me esperaaa...

-Por que eu tenho que esperar você?

- Por que você é meu amigão!

- Idiota...

Todos pegaram suas coisas, as meninas foram para o quarto da direita e os meninos para o quarto da esquerda, mas mesmo assim sabiam que com o tempo ele iriam se misturar:

- Sakura eu quero ficar na cama perto da janela!

- Fica quieta sua porca, eu já peguei essa cama!

- Meninas... Se acalmem...

- FICA QUIETA!

- Gomen...

- Não ligue para elas Hinata.

- Mas que crianças vocês são!

As quatro garotas olharam para uma mulher de cabelos azuis e com uma rosa branca no cabelo:

- Fica quieta esquisita!

- ESQUISITA!?!

- Acho melhor nós sairmos daqui...

Falou Tsunade empurrando às outras três que estavam pasmas ao ver aquilo, após saírem do quarto Hinata e Tenten encontram dois amigos:

- Hinata-chan e Tenten-chan!

- Kiba-kun!

- Olá Shino e Kiba.

- Tudo bem com vocês garotas, quanto tempo né?

- É verdade!

- E aí já se arrumaram naquele quarto?

- Sim... Nosso quarto é ENORME!

- É... Pelo que eu vi o número de meninos.

- E aí querem fazer algo?

- Que tal conhecer a casa?

- Vamos chamar o Neji-nii-san e o Rock Lee-kun!

- Foi muita coincidência sermos escolhidos né?

- Sim... MUITA!

Não muito longe dali, havia três garotos que estavam fuçando na geladeira.

* * *

**Naruto POV'S**

_Nem acredito que eu e o Teme fomos aceitos no Big Brother, estou muito feliz! Será... Que aqui é o melhor lugar para eu falar sobre os meus sentimentos pelo Sasuke? Não sei... Talvez esse sentimento meu seja também só uma imaginação minha... Por que será que o Itachi não tira o olha daquele grupo?_

- Itachi-senpai você ta bem?

- É verdade nii-san você ta estranho?

Itachi olha com um olhar mortal para Sasuke e Naruto, já esses se abraçam.

_Que medo... Por que será que ele se estressou?_

* * *

Fora da casa havia um pequeno grupo de sete pessoas que estavam conversando e se conhecendo:

- TOBI CALA BOCA!

- Quem é esse merda Deidara?

- Desculpe Hidan é que o Tobi é da nossa faculdade também e seria muito bom se um certo amigo meu não tivesse ficado com dó desse ser, mas se o Sasori quis isso... Eu também quero!

- Nossa... Você é fissurado no merda do Sasori né Deidara?

- Você devia ver como eles são na faculdade!

- TOBIIIIIII...

Tobi se esconde atrás de Sasori que começa fazer carinho na cabeça do coitado:

- Deidara... Não exagera!

- Viu Hidan como ele trata essa coisa!

- É a bost* do amor Deidara!

- O QUE?

- Esqueçe via**... Ah... Deixe-me apresentar o resto da gangue.

- Prazer sou o Kisame!

- Dinheiro...

- Kakuzo... Ele ta perguntando o seu nome...

- Cala a merda da sua boca Kisame e deixa-o!

- Mas... Porque ele disse dinheiro?

- Ah... É que eu o Kakuzo somos ladrões e ele é fissurado por dinheiro!

Todos fazem uma cara não acreditando no que ouviram, todos se afastam um pouco de Kakuzu e Hidan:

- Se acalmem... Não vamos fazer nada aqui... Vamos jogar limpo, sério!

- Não confio em vocês!

Disse Sasori e Zetsu juntos e já Deidara faz uma cara de que vai berrar, mas Tobi fora mais rápido e tampa a boca de Deidara com um beijo:

- Assim Dei-chan fica mais quieto...

- Até que foi uma boa idéia!

- Mas aposto que duas pessoas vão matar ele mais tarde...

Sasori começa ficar vermelho de raiva e Deidara continua petrificado depois daquilo.

* * *

Depois de uma longa briga no quarto das meninas, Konan sai do quarto abraçada com Pein seu namorado, enquanto deixa duas meninas no quarto meio que babando:

- Porca... Quantos pircings você acha que aquele cara tem?

- Não sei Testuda... Mas ele é gato!

- Então... Vamos conhecer a casa?

- Claro! E também falar com aqueles meninos...

* * *

**Neji POV'S**

_O Rock Lee não sabe ficar quieto não... Mas que cara chato!_

Sem que Lee olhasse para frente, ele acaba esbarrando em um menino com cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes:

- Nossaaaa... Neji olha o cabelo desse cara e essa tatuagem na testa! Que MARA!!!

_Ai... Que merda!_

- Desculpa por esse desastrado aqui...

Neji começa a puxar Rock Lee pela gola de sua camisa, o levando para bem longe do garoto:

- Mas que cara estranho né maninho?

- Pelo jeito é bem idiota!

- Sim Temari... Ele é estranho...

- Viu! Ele nem te ouviu...

- Cala boca Tamari!

- NÃO!

Perto dali havia dois garotos sentados nas espreguiçadeiras da varanda.

* * *

**Shikamaru POV'S**

_Mas que garota problemática..._

- O que houve Shikamaru?

- Não houve nada Chouji...

- Vamos até a cozinha para pegarmos algo para comer?

- Vamos...

_Como o Chouji gosta de comer... Já eu nem tenho tanta fome como ele, mas como ele é meu amigo... Faço tudo com ele!_

* * *

- Kiba-kun... Você trouxe o Akamaru para cá?

Disse Hinata segurando o pequeno cachorro branco em seu colo, que estava todo energético.

- Isso não é legal Hinata?

- Mas eu acho que não pode!

- Mas ele queria tanto vir Tenten-chan...

- Bom... Vamos falar com o Neji e depois conversar com o Kakashi para ver o que eles fazem...

Todos concordaram com Shino que estava sério como sempre e foram procurar Neji, até que Tenten fala:

- Hinata espera um pouco que nós já voltamos!

- Está bem...

* * *

**Itachi POV'S**

_Olha... Aquela garota está sozinha, acho que vou lá conversar um pouco com ela, porque já estou de saco cheio de ficar ouvindo as briguinhas dos namorados aqui..._

- Itachi... Onde você vai?

Pergunta Sasuke observando o irmão se afastar.

* * *

Hinata estava sentada em uma espreguiçadeira, quando alguém se aproxima e diz:

- Você trouxe um cachorro para cá?

Hinata cora ao ver que é um rapaz que está conversando com ela e depois diz:

- N-N-Não... É de um amigo meu...

- Hum... Mas gostaria de saber por que ele trouxe o cachorro...

- É que meu amigo o adora!

- Para mim isso é muito bobo...

Conforme o rapaz diz isso, Akamaru começa latir para ele e já esse se afasta um pouco:

- Não se preocupe... Ele é bonzinho...

- Tem certeza?

- Sim... Mas só quando ele conhece a pessoas, mas se você quiser fazer carinho é só deixar ele cheirar a sua mão.

O rapaz olhou para ela e depois voltou seu olhar para o cachorro, estendeu sua mão e o cachorro continuava a rosnar, a garota começou a fazer carinho no animal e falava para ele se acalmar, até que ele ficou quietinho e o rapaz aproximou sua mão para o focinho do cachorro que o cheirou e depois virou a cabeça e Hinata aproveitou essa chance, pegou a mão do rapaz e colocou na cabeça do cão que não fez nada:

- Viu... Ele gostou de você!

- É... Acho que sim...

- Legal!

- Bom... Desculpe por não me apresentar, sou o Itachi e você é...?

* * *

No quarto masculino havia três integrantes que estavam discutindo:

- Tsunade, pare de mexer nas minhas coisas!

- Não ta vendo que ela ta fazendo isso porque gosta de você!

- Sério Orochimaru?

- Fica quieto sua cobra!

Tsunade joga uma das cuecas de Jiraya na cara de Orochimaru, que fica com uma cara de nojo:

- Pare de jogar as porcarias dele em mim Tsunade!

- Você começou ué...

- Tsunade gosta de mim é?

Jiraya sobe na cama e aproxima seu rosto com o de Tsunade que cora e logo dá um soco na cara do coitado:

- Fique longe de mim seu sapo!

- EI!

- Cale a boca vocês dois!

De repente lá dentro vira uma guerra de travesseiros que começa a voar para todos os lados.

* * *

Depois de algum tempo conversando, Hinata começa a achar o rapaz bem simpático, até que certo alguém chega todo estressado:

- O que você está fazendo com a Hinata-sama?

- Neji-nii-san...

- Neji se acalme eles só estavam conversando!

- Se acalmar Tenten? Até que o Neji ta certo, ela nem conhece ele!

- Mas a Hinata também não precisa só ter nós de amigos... Né Tenten?

- Shino está certo!

* * *

**Sasuke POV'S**

_O que o idiota do Itachi aprontou?_

Depois que Itachi foi conversar com a garota, Sasuke e Naruto só ficaram observando, mas os dois tinham certeza que ele não tinha feito nada de errado:

- Sasuke... O Itachi-senpai não fez nada, né? Até você viu...

- Eu sei... Mas temos que ir tirar aquele baka de lá!

* * *

**Ino POV'S**

_Olha é o menino do rabo de cavalo! Mas porque ele tá com aquela sirigaita de cabelos negros azulados!?_

- Ei porca... Aquele ali não é o seu deus grego não?

- Fica quieta Sakura!

- Mas parece que ele ta em apuros não?

- Não sei... Mas vamos lá!

_Aí aproveito e conheço-o... _

* * *

- O que está acontecendo aqui Itachi?

- Nada não irmãozinho...

- Você tem um irmão Itachi-kun?

- Tenho sim Hina-chan!

Após Neji ouvir o jeito que Itachi chama Hinata, pega o rapaz pela gola e fala:

- Como ousa chamar a líder das empresas Hyuuga assim?

- Quê? Ela é a líder da empresa?

Todos olham para as duas garotas que acabavam de chegar ao local e depois Tenten olha para elas e fala:

- O que vocês querem interesseiras?

- Nada não... Só viemos aqui para acabar com essa briga!

- Fiquem quietas! Vocês nem sabe o que está acontecendo!

- Nej-nii-san... PARE!

Neji olha incrédulo para a prima e solta Itachi que coloca a mão no pescoço pela fala de ar:

- Isso... Obrigado Hina-chan!

Sem que Itachi pudesse perceber, recebeu um grande soco na cara e Neji começa a andar levando Hinata e os outros para dentro da casa:

- Não chegue mais perto da Hinata-sama!

Os outros olham o grupo se afastar e depois se aproximam de Itachi para ajudá-lo:

- Viu em que encrenca você se meteu seu baka!

- Pode deixar que eu cuido dele!

Disse Ino dando uma piscadela discreta para Sakura, que deu um meio sorriso e disse:

- É... Ela sabe como cuidar disso!

- Não precisa... Eu sei me cuidar.

Disse Itachi olhando sério para todos e entrando na casa, os outros ficaram olhando e depois ouviram um sinal e depois um alto falante dizendo:

_**- Todos se reúnam na sala principal!**_

* * *

**Sai POV'S**

_Que briga feia aquele cara se meteu... Ainda bem que não era eu. Bom... Agora tenho que ir para aquela bendita sala... Querias tanto sair daqui e ficar desenhando em casa..._

- Nossaaa... Vocês viram que teve uma pequena briga hoje?

- Sério de quem?

- Do vice presidente da empresa Hyuuga e o presidente da empresa Uchiha!

- Sério? Demais cara!

_Já vi que a briga chegou rápido no ouvido dos outros... Nossa... Mas será que o vice presidente sabia quem era aquele cara e pelo jeito do presidente Uchiha nem ele sabia que a garota era a presidente da empresa Hyuuga... Mas que gente desligada..._

* * *

- Nossa... Já houve uma briga logo no 1º dia? Que decepção gente...

- Como esse cara é chato...

Disse Kankuro para Temari, que fingiu nem ouvir e depois falou a mesma coisa para Gaara, que também nem deu bola.

- Bom gente... Hoje é o 1º dia de vocês, então como sabem... Hoje vai ter festa!

- Convidamos o melhor DJ do país né Kakashi?

- Sim Gai... As roupas estão no quarto de vocês!

- São roupas de Hip Hop gente!

- Agora vão se trocar!

Depois de ouvirem os apresentadores todos foram para os quartos para verem que roupas usarem:

Hinata colocou uma blusa de manga comprida branca justa no corpo e uma jaqueta lilás que era um pouco acima da barriga, uma calça jeans larga, uma meia branca baixa, um tênis lilás com desenhos brancos e uma faixa roxa com com uma rosa branca pequena.

Sakura colocou uma regata rosa clara, uma calça Jean branca larga, colocou um All Star de cano baixo rosa com detalhes brancos e um lenço vermelho na cabeça.

Ino colocou uma blusa babylook azul clara, uma jaqueta comprida branca, um short jeans, um All Star azul claro de cano longo com detalhes branco e com o cabelo solto e preso atrás por uma trançinha.

Tenten estava igual à Hinata só que com a cor laranja na blusa comprida e jaqueta branca, com dois rabinhos e brincos de argola grande.

Tsunade estava que nem sakura só que com a cor verde, calça larga jeans e com seus dois rabinhos baixos e sem lenço.

Konan estava igual à Hinata só que com a cor azul escuro e estava de boné e um pequeno rabinho de lado.

Temari estava igual Ino, só que com a cor amarelo e com os cabelos preso um rabinho e com brincos de argola pequenos.

* * *

Já os meninos colocaram camisetas, regatas, bonés, tênis e calças jeans largas.

Sasuke tudo de azul escuro e com um gorro azul.

Naruto tudo de laranja e com um gorro laranja e um colar de ouro.

Jiraya tudo de verde escuro e colares.

Orochimaru tudo de roxo e um gorro roxo.

Itachi tudo de vermelho, colares e anéis.

Shikamaru tudo de verde claro.

Chouji tudo de vinho e um gorro vinho.

Deidara tudo de azul claro, colares e anéis.

Sasori tudo de marrom e anéis.

Tobi tudo de preto, gorro preto, colares e anéis.

Hidan tudo de branco, colares e anéis.

Kakuzo tudo de cinza escuro, gorro cinza, colares e anéis.

Kisame tudo de azul bebê e anéis.

Neji tudo cinza claro e um colar.

Rock Lee tudo de beje, colar, anéis e gorro.

Pein tudo de laranja escuro, colares e anéis.

Zetsu tudo de amarelo, colares.

Kiba tudo de marrom claro e um gorro.

Shino tudo de cinza claro, gorro e colares.

Gaara tudo de vinho claro, gorro e anéis.

Kankuro tudo de preto, gorro, colares e anéis.

Só Sai ficará normal, não colocará nenhuma roupa de Hip Hop, só uma roupa normal: Jaqueta jeans branca curta, uma camiseta preta em baixo, calça jeans e tênis branco com detalhes pretos.

Depois de todos estarem arrumados, todos foram para fora da casa e começaram a dançar comer, se conhecer melhor e etc...

Hinata estava sozinha numa mesa comendo uns doritos, quando de repente dois garotos chegaram e perguntaram:

- Podemos sentar aqui?

- C-C-Claro... Ué... Vocês não são os garotos que foram ajudar o Itachi-kun?

- Sim... Somos e eu sou Naruto e esse é o irmão do Itachi, Sasuke.

- Infelizmente...

- Bem... O que vocês gostariam?

- Queremos pedir desculpas pelas atitudes do Itachi...

- Mas ele não fez nada de errado... Foi meu primo que começou...

- Hum... Bom, mas se precisar de alguma coisa... Pode contar com agente, né Sasuke?

- Sim... Bom... Agora já ta tudo resolvido, vou dançar um pouco.

- Eu também vou teme me espera!

Hinata gostará muito dos garotos principalmente do loiro, que era bastante simpático e depois outra pessoa chegou perto da mesa e se sentou todo relaxado na cadeira:

- Desculpe-me por hoje, sinto muito mesmo...

- Que é isso Itachi... Você não fez nada, foi meu primo que começou...

- Então ele é seu primo... Achava que ele era seu namorado.

- Que nada, somos primos mesmo e como ta seu machucado?

- Tá um pouco dolorido, mas daqui a pouco para de doer e obrigada por se preocupar...

- De nada!

Um pouco longe dali, duas pessoas estavam uma fera:

- Neji... Se acalme eles só estão conversando...

- Ino se você o quer, porque não vai lá e o convida para dançar? Sempre quando gostava de um garoto fazia isso...

- Não sei... Mas deixa... Vou dançar perto daquele de óculos escuro!

- Achei ele estranho, mas tudo bem...

- Mas você também ficou olhando um pouco aquele menino que não está vestido de nenhuma roupa de Hip Hop!

- Eu não...

E como sempre começaram uma discussão e naquela festa todo mundo se divertiu, ficaram até de madrugada conversando e dançando e depois todos foram para seus quartos descansarem, porque no dia seguinte seria a grande hora para começar as rivalidades, brigas, dúvidas e jogos para saber quem seria o líder, o anjo e para ver quem iria sair.

_**Fim do 2º capítulo...**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_E aí gostaram??? Obrigada pelas votações!!! Só no próximo vocês podem começar a votar para ver quem saí..._**

**_Se vocês gostaram... Apertem aquele botãozinho verde sexy!_**

**_;D~_**

**_Bjokinhas amorosas Pinkuiro-chan..._**

**_o///_**


	4. AVISO II!

**Aviso III**

_**Genteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... Eu sei que eu to enchendo o saco com essas votações... Mas eu tenho uma proposta pra vocês!**_

**_Eu quero que vocês escolham: Os desafios para ver quem vai ser o líder, para o anjo, quem vai ser o líder e quem vai ser os dois seres que vão para o paredão._**

_**Então é com vocês!!! Podem começar a partir de agora!!!**_

_**Bjokinhas amorosas até...**_

_**o///**_


	5. Aviso III!

_**Aviso!**_

_Olá gente!_

_Eu sei que estou demorando com as minhas outras fics, mas eu não esqueci elas, viu? É que eu estou muito ocupada esse ano e então não to com muito tempo para escrever, mas eu estou na metade das minhas fics que eu ainda preciso postar. Eu não desisti delas! Mas eu vim aqui para outra coisa. Assim, eu vou viajar nas férias e só vou voltar em Agosto e eu não poderei escrever as fics. Mas prometo que quando eu terminá-las vou postar logo que eu chegar!_

_Bom, era isso! Então até Mês que vem!_

_Bjokinhas amorosas Pink-chan..._

_Desculpe pessoal..._

_T/T_


End file.
